Hermione's Skirt
by potter-DorK
Summary: Harry likes to wear women's lingerie. Crossdressing, light bondage, slash, HPSS. M to be safe, maybe in future chapters. Sporadic updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's Skirt**

A/N: This has crossdressing, if you don't like that, dont read it. Also Slash, HarryXSeverus.

No beta, sorry.

Not very much plot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 1**

Everyone has a secret, something they are either ashamed of, embarrassed about, or simply unwilling to talk about. Harry Potter was not excused from this requirement of the human race, although he was not ashamed, he was very, very embarrassed about it.

Hermione and Ron had gotten together in their seventh year, to the surprise of no one. Although Harry was caught of guard when he walked in on them in a somewhat compromising situation, on his bed. Suffice it to say he was not impressed, and the abashed teenagers scurried off to Hermione's room in their undergarments. "Exhibitionists" Harry had thought, seeing as Hermione had a perfectly good, private room to go along with her head girl badge. Just as Harry was about to call Dobby to change his sheets, and possibly burn them, he spotted Hermione's skirt lying innocently on his bed. Her pleated, school girl skirt, something he had been holding on to for a while snapped inside Harry and he desperately wanted to put on the skirt, "just once," he thought to himself, "just once and then never again."

Well Harry did put on the skirt, and loved it, and kept it. Of course he was a little ashamed of himself for stealing Hermione's skirt, but he felt that the two of them shagging on his bed rectified the that. "ew"

The school year ended, the golden trio had all passed their final year, two thirds of which had gotten married the following year. And Harry still had Hermione's skirt.

He was not going to give it back, the inevitable questions that would come up would be embarrassing and awkward, but then again, if he told them he wouldn't be hiding a part of himself from his two best friends… maybe it was a part that wasn't for anyone else.

Voldemort's demise had freed up a lot of Harry's time, and also showed him that he had no desire whatsoever to become an Auror, imagine that.

It was not, as Harry had imagined it would be, stormy and dark, nor was it night time, there was no dust slowly settling around them, or lightning. It was a sunny Tuesday, mid May, the trio were making their way around the grounds, mainly trying to relieve some of the stress from Hermione's stiff body. It being so close to exams she was currently studying more than she was both eating, and sleeping combined. Out of nowhere alarums went off, alerting both The Order and the Aurors that Hogwart's grounds had been breached.

Voldemort, in all his snake-like glory had strolled right up to Harry, simply saying, "This ends here boy. Avada Kedavra."

Now no one was quite sure why he thought it would work this time, why chance using the unforgivable when it had given him so much grief in the first place? Needless to say he did not receive the desired result, dead as a doorknob and not half as pretty, Voldemort fell to the ground. This was not, however, all that befell the snake that day, the squid, in an unusual show of helpfulness had stretched one large tentacle out to Voldemort and promptly ate him. He was later rewarded with the Order of Merlin, First Class, much to the chagrin of Cornelius Fudge, who was never taken very seriously after that.

Never one to enter battle unprepared, well, for the most part, Voldemort had brought with him his entire flock of Death Eaters, who had, the instance Voldemort cast the spell, dropped to the ground dead, there was of course exceptions. The Malfoys all survived, with the exception of Narcissa. It seemed she had placed both her son and husband under the Imperius spell and was forcing them to serve her lord. Severus Snape survived, but that was expected, with his work for The Order. Those that survived were taken in for questioning and all released, either being under the Imperius, a spy, unfaithful to his/ her lord, or, in one case, inhuman, Nagini was sent to a local wizarding zoo who paid handsomely for her.

Quite anti-climactic, as the papers would say, Harry however was free and could finally be normal, well, a normal famous person, fairly different, much to Harry's disappointment.

Instead of going off and joining the Aurors and becoming the invincible hero everyone thought he should be, Harry stayed at Hogwarts, and became the youngest teacher since Severus Snape, that particular Potions Master was none too happy about the Gryffindor Golden boy seizing the Defence Against the Dark Arts position out from his grasp, he was not so ignorant to think Harry was not the most competent person they would find, himself excluded of course, "he may even last longer than a year." The Professor had begrudgingly thought.

It was eight years since Voldemort had effectively offed himself and Harry had started working at Hogwarts. He still had Hermione's skirt.

He no longer wore it, it was stuffed away for the day when he might tell his friends his secret. Instead of the skirt, Harry had felt brave one day a few summers ago and apparated into muggle London. Under the guise of buying some clothes for his girlfriend, Harry had walked bravely into a random clothes store.

Harry liked green, and bought a skirt much like that of Hermione's old school uniform, with the exception of the colour, Slytherin green ironically enough. Also knee high socks, and a tight green tank top with spaghetti straps. Next was the really daring store, lingerie. He couldn't not go in, not when he had come so far. He practically salivated at the sight of a silk, black, garter belts. He ended up leaving with two sets of lingerie, one in black, a sheer tank top, again with spaghetti straps, a lacy black thong, and of course the garter belts. The second was royal blue, a corset-ish top, and silk panties. Flushed from more than just embarrassment, Harry rushed out of the store after purchasing his wares, it was rude to apparate out directly.

Even being a wizard for twenty-five years, Harry was still a little forgetful at times, and did not deign it necessary to shrink and hide away his peculiar purchases. It was very unfortunate for Harry that the he ran into anyone on his mad dash to his rooms, especially as the person in question was none other than Severus Snape. He quite literally ran into him, and they both ended up on the floor, with Harry's recent purchases strewn around them. Not expecting a long diatribe as he would as a student, their relationship had grown from one of hatred to one of mutual friendship, Severus was still a sarcastic git to everyone, but Harry had seemed to find humour in it instead of blinding fury.

"I know I am quite irresistible Potter, but that is no excuse for you to pounce on me at every opportunity." Severus sneered while rubbing his forehead where Harry had hit him. Harry was quite proud he could reach Severus' forehead, short as he was.

"Sorry Severus." Was all he mumbled, he could feel a deep blush heating his face and neck while he tried desperately to grab all the packages before Severus could see them, he actually managed to grab most of them, except one, the lingerie bag. There was no way Severus would mistake it for anything else, the infuriating proprietor had insisted on adding coloured tissue, and a bit of potpourri, leaving the bag smelling of hyacinths.

"Do I even want to ask Potter?" Severus questioned, raising an eyebrow as he picked up the bag.

"For Hermione, gag gift you know, to bug Ron." "That wasn't a bad excuse." Harry thought, proud of himself.

"Of course it is. I must be off, try not to run any one else down, and give Mrs. Granger-Weasley my best." Severus called back to him as he 'glided' away.

Not willing to miss such ample opportunity, Harry watched his backside until he turned the corner, "Bad Harry" He admonished, while running back to his rooms.

Harry knew that Severus and himself were the only two gay teachers at Hogwarts, not that homosexuality was uncommon in the wizarding world, and it was definitely not un-tolerated. When he came out to his friends that was his worst fear, that they would be disgusted and leave him. Neither happened and they were very supportive of him throughout his few relationships. Only two boys had ever gone out with Harry, Draco Malfoy shortly after his name was cleared, and Neville Longbottom while they were in their seventh year. With Draco it was only sex, all the sexual tension building up, neither were sad to say goodbye. Neville was different, it was more of a comfort relationship, and he went off and married to Cho Chang two years later.

Lately, although really it had been for years now, Harry had been thinking about his former Potions Professor, now that they didn't hate each other he found that he enjoyed the time he spent with the older man, and he wasn't positive, but he thought Severus might enjoy it too.

TBC

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's Skirt II**

**A/N**: I seem to have made Severus terribly OOC, so not very much, if any snark here, sorry.

Oh, and There will be light bondage in either the next chapter or the one after it, if you don't like that I suggest you don't read it.

**Chapter 2**

Wednesday was Harry's special day, he wore both the lingerie and women's clothing under his teaching robes. The first few times he had done it he had been terrified someone would notice, no one did, but that did not stop him from being cautious. This Wednesday he was wearing the black set of lingerie, under a frilly red top, and thigh-high black leotards held up by the garter belts he had lusted after. He got a thrill from walking into the Great Hall were the teachers who had stayed over the summer were eating and sitting next to Severus, he loved the feeling of the lace over his hips and between his cheeks.

"Are you alright Harry, you seem uncomfortable?" Inquired a bemused Albus Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily at him.

"Fine Albus, I bought new pants the other day, and the silk tends to…cling."

Severus blushed slightly at this and turned his head away from the young professor, reprimanding himself for impure thoughts, _"like bending his silk clad arse over my desk, or the professor's table in the Great Hall, or his old potions desk, or-Stop now Severus!"_

"Ah yes, we all know that feeling no don't we." Albus added, somewhat inappropriately for a dinner conversation. Minerva was blushing furiously, and giving Albus a pointed look.

Hoping to divert the discussion, and his fantasies, away from Harry's choice of undergarments, Severus brought up his faithful potions.

"Mr. Potter, are you terribly busy after breakfast?" Inquired Severus.

"No, I've nothing to do." That was a complete lie, after breakfast Harry would go back to his room under the guise of preparing for class during the year, or in the summer caching up on his reading, and just 'enjoy' sitting around in woman's clothing. "Why do you ask Severus?"

"I require your help with a potion."

"Er, not the brewing of one I hope." Harry timidly asked, quite surprised.

"Of course not, I intend to keep my private lab intact. The potion is already brewed, I simply need to test it."

"Now Severus, what have I told you about testing potions on the other professors. The Headmaster admonished. "You must remember what happened the last time."

"I will be the one ingesting it Albus, I simply need the special 'gift' that only Mr. Potter is known to have." Replied Severus, coolly.

Harry snubbed his Gryffindor curiosity and decided not to ask exactly what had happened the last time Severus tested a potion on a fellow Professor. "What do you mean, the special gift?" He questioned instead.

"Your aptitude in communicating with the reptile of my house, Mr. Potter." Replied Snape, a tinge of jealousy lacing his words.

"Oh, you're making a parselmouth potion?" Speculated Harry.

"I have made it, but I must now ensure that it works. Are you amendable?"

"Yes of course. Wow, if this works no one will ever be attacked by snakes again, and then the ridiculous rules restricting them can be put to rest. It's ludicrous to think that they're dark creatures, and to reprimand them when there are still dementors running around." Harry had gotten so excited about the prospect that mid rant he had slipped into parselmouth, the hissing was having a terribly delicious effect on Severus, who found the language quite erotic when coming from the young professor, as opposed to Voldemort, who used it often to converse with Nagini.

"If you could come down to my private lab once you have finished dinner." With that said Severus swept out of the room in a flurry of robes, almost knocking down Professor Sprout as she came inside.

"What had Severus so flustered? His face was positively glowing red." Inquired Pomona.

Harry was also intrigued, but walked down to the dungeons after a hastily finishing his yorkshire pudding, instead of listening to his co-worker's speculations.

There was most definitely something wrong with him, the boy was so young, and innocent, and Severus was defiling him with the thoughts inside his head. Well maybe that was a little exaggerated, he was after all a grown man, and if half the rumours were true about his relationship with Malfoy he wasn't very innocent either. Severus crushed down on the unexpected surge of jealousy, they had broken up years ago after all.

His reaction to the parselmouth had taken him by surprise, never had he responded to the language quite like that before, he started to think that testing this potion may be a bad idea.

Harry had spent some time in Severus's rooms over the years learning advanced spells that could help him against Voldemort, he also occasionally had tea with his former professor, but he had never been inside the lab, and was unusually excited, which confused him, it was after all just a potions lab.

Severus had composed himself in the short time it had taken Harry to get down to his rooms, fortunate for him, as the young professor was currently waiting in his doorway.

Motioning for Harry, _Potter_, to come inside, Severus promptly lead them into his private lab.

"This is the potion," he said, motioning to a large cauldron. "Hagrid was kind enough to offer the services of a garter snake he found in the forest, that way we will know if the potion works according to both snakes and humans."

That said, Severus promptly poured out a measure of the potion and drank it, wincing slightly at the taste. He reached for the cloth covered cage to the cauldron's right and removed the checkered cotton over top of it.

**"Do you two undersstand me?"** Questioned Severus, whatever hope he may have had for the success of his potion, carefully pulled behind his mask of cool indifference.

Harry smiled and nodded his head, then responded with a **"Yesss",** Just in case Severus wanted a verbal reply.

The snake looked up to Severus and replied, **"Yess humansss, I understand you."**

It was probably the first time in the fifteen years he had known the man that Harry saw Severus smile, and he thought it was beautiful.

**A/N**: Thanks to all who reviewed, please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's Skirt III**

**A/N:** No sex yet, maybe a bit of sexual tension though.

**Chapter 3**

Quite proud of himself for helping Severus with a potion and not making a fool of himself while in the vicinity of the older man, Harry bounded back towards the main level, completely oblivious to the devious poltergeist sneaking up behind him.

He was not five feet from the entrance of Severus rooms when the bubotuber pus balloons hit him. It was rather brave of Peeves, knowing full well the wrath he would have incurred if it were Severus Snape he had pelted with the odorous, and in this case, acidic, mixture.

Considerably unlucky for Harry to be pelted with a corrosive pus while wearing women's lingerie under his robes, especially when his startled scream brought him to the attention of the closest inhabitant.

Although watching the young professor trying to struggle out of his robes would be amusing by and large, he knew from personal experience that the stuff could pack a punch when soaked through your clothes.

"Hold still Potter, you wouldn't want this in your eyes."

If Peeves had not zoomed off giggling after the first startled scream, he would have taken great pleasure in the look of terror that crossed the malodorous man's face.

"No, thank you, I'd rather stay fully clothed while in the dungeons, gets rather cold…" Stated Harry unsteadily, while slowly backing away from Severus.

"Don't be a fool, it will burn through your skin."

Taking the man's hesitation as a side effect of the pus already having contact with is creamy, white skin, Severus advanced on Harry, trying to suppress the satisfaction he felt in ripping off the young man's robes.

"Well…That's not exactly what I pictured when you mentioned silk pants." The comment slipped out before Severus' shocked mind could censor himself. Causing an embarrassed Harry to blush uncontrollably, it spread all the way down to his belly button, rivalling that of a Weasley's in it's sheer volume.

Despite the startling situation, Severus took it all in stride and acted on his Potions Master impulses, hauling Harry to his bathroom and making sure none of the acerbic matter had seeped past the robes, now strewn across the dungeon floor.

Satisfied that Harry was no longer in any danger from the pus, the circumstance of their current situation donned on Severus.

"You never could do things the common way could you Potter? Can't even dress like us mere mortals, although you do look rather ravishing in black lace." Before Harry could respond, Severus had left the room and returned in short order with one of his own robes. "I don't imagine you would enjoy climbing the several floors to your room in nothing save leggings and your undergarments, although considering what I've just learned of you I don't know how surprised I would be if that weren't true." Severus tried for a joking tone, not wanting to provoke the man, but really, who could expect Severus Snape to not take advantage of this ample opportunity to goad him.

"Yes, thank you Severus," he was about to walk through the door when something popped into his shocked mind. "Oh, you wouldn't mind not mentioning this to anyone would you?" Turning to face Severus as he gestured to his now robe clad form.

"Of course not, they wouldn't believe me with out seeing it, and then I would have to charge an admission, it's all too much trouble, although I wouldn't mind seeing it again." He added the last bit almost unbeknownst to himself, enthralled with the blush it left staining Harry's face.

Harry thought on what the Potion Master had said on his way back to his rooms, hugging the slightly large robe closer to himself, he could smell Severus in it. It seemed the decision to tell someone of his weekly ritual had been taken out of his hands, now all he had to decide was what to do about the fiery looks Severus had bestowed on him.

Severus sat down heavily with a large glass of brandy in his hand._ "This has certainly been a revealing evening,"_ he thought to himself, taking a bit more brandy in his mouth than was acceptable while social drinking, _"Not that there is anyone to drink with" _he contemplated, broodingly. Deciding against drinking himself into a stupor, as he had not imbibed enough alcohol to convince himself that was a good idea, Severus dragged his tipsy feet to his bed, promptly falling asleep. Just as the brandy had not stopped thoughts of Harry from forming in his head, it did not stop him from dreaming of him either. It was awfully uncomfortable to wake up with sticky sheets, he had thought those days were past him, but obviously his libido was making it's displeasure at being left alone for far too long known.

The and of the war had ended any reason Severus had for a social life, not that he enjoyed the death eater meetings in the least, he was quite glad to be rid of them, but with Order meetings few and far between now that everything had been dealt with, the only social contact he had outside the classroom was either with Dumbledore, pushing infuriating, yellow sweets down his throat. Or with Harry, these did not come often, once a month or so Harry would ask when he did not have an abundance of marking to do and invite him over for tea. It had started, as most things do, at Dumbledore's request. "We can't have two of our most important members constantly at each other's throats. You two will spend time together and get over these childish grudges if you want to be of any help at all." It had worked surprisingly well, just talking over tea, he secretly enjoyed their time spent together, even looked forward to the time that Harry would ask if his schedule was free.

Making short work of his sheets with a quick _scourgify_ he grabbed his clothes for the day and made his way to the bathroom.

The day for both men went by as any other Thursday, but it was not until the last meal of the day that they saw each other.

Supper that day was a short affair, and if it weren't for the other Professors attending it Severus and Harry would have probably jumped each other at first sight. As it were their hungry stares were not sated by the chicken linguine and sour dough rolls.

Severus had calmly walked to the exit after not finishing half of what he had put on his plate, and Harry soon followed, red-cheeked and somewhat less calm. The Hogwarts staff of course knew exactly what was going on, and Professor Sprout promptly collected her winnings from McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Flitwick, it seemed they did not need as much time as everyone but Sprout thought to recognize the feelings they had for each other.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
